HASTA QUE LO PIERDES
by ANIAHATORI
Summary: LA GENTE NO SABE LO QUE TIENE HASTA QUE LO PIERDE Y CUANDO LO PIERDE LO QUIERE


HOLA BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC. ESPERO LES GUSTE

NO SOY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO Y POR ESO LAS PIDO QUE ME DIGAN QUE OPINAN ( SE ACEPTAN JITOMATAZOS ) BUENO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA Y AQUÍ LA HISTORIA

TITULO DE LA HISTORIA

"**NO SABE HASTA QUE…****"**

HOLA TE HICE ESPERAR MUCHO?

NO PARA NADA ACABO DE LLEGAR YO TAMBIÉN

MMM….. A DONDE VAMOS A IR?

TE PARECE SI VAMOS AL MUSEO

VALE PERO TU PAGAS LA ENTRADA

CLARO…. ES OBVIO YO TE INVITE O NO?

VALE

EMPRENDÍAN SU CAMINO LA PAREJA SIN PERCATARSE QUE OTROS LOS ESPINABAN

ESOS DOS NUNCA SERÁN FELICES JUNTOS DE ESO ME ENCARGO YO – DIJO UN CHICO DE OJOS GRISES

DÉJALOS, EN QUE TE MOLESTA SU UNIÓN TU TIENES A TU PAR …

EL PLATINADO NO PUDO CONTINUAR YA QUE SU HERMANO LO CAYO CON UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA – OYE ESO ME DOLIÓ

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES NADA MIÓ SOLO ESTOY CON ELLA POR LASTIMA

-NO TE ENTIENDO, ANTES TU TE DEDICABAS A IGNORARLA, Y AHORA QUE POR FIN ELLA SE DIO OPORTUNIDAD A QUERER A OTRA PERSONA TU LA LASTIMAS ASÍ – DIJO ALGO ATURDIDO POR EL GOLPE EL ALBINO

-BUENO Y TU QUE TE METES, NO ES TU PROBLEMA; YA VERAS ES CUESTIÓN DE DÍAS PARA QUE… - DE REPENTE UNA GOLPE EN EL CUELLO LO HIZO DESMAYA

- YA ERA HORA QUE APARECIERAS ERES EL ÚNICO QUE LO PONE EN SU LUGAR - DIJO ALIVIADO EL ALBINO

-ERES SU HERMANO MAYOR DEBERÍAS DE TU PONERLE UN ESTATE QUIETO A ESTE NIÑO CONSENTIDO- DIJO EL JOVEN DE OJOS Y CABELLO NARANJA/ROJO

-BUENO NO TE ENOJES CON MIGO SABES… - DIJO PONIENDO SU TÍPICA POSE DE FLOR XD - QUE SOY MUY FRÁGIL

EL PELINARANJA TOMO AL CHICO DESMALLADO Y LO CARGO COMO COSTAL DE PAPAS

VAS A VENIR O TE QUEDARAS AHÍ COMO VIL TARADO – PREGUNTO EMPEZANDO A CAMINAR

NO SEAS TAN MALO CON MIGO Y NO ME INSULTES – LLORABA FALSAMENTE MIENTRAS LE HACIA SU BERRINCHE A KIO.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

DESPUÉS DEL MUSEO

-FUE HERMOSO

- TE GUSTO?

-SI MUCHO

LA CHICA DE CABELLO NEGRO AZABACHE LARGO HASTA LA MITAD DE SU ESPALDA, DABA SALTITOS DE ALEGRÍA RECORDANDO TODAS LAS PINTURAS Y ESCULTURAS

POR LO VISTO TE FASCINA EL ARTE- SONREÍA FASCINADO EL PELINEGRO MIENTRAS TRATABA DE DAR UN ABRAZO A LA CONEJITA QUE LLEVABA POR DELANTE

OYE MI AMOR, TENGO UN POCO DE HAMBRE –

¿COMO QUE TE GUSTARÍA COMER?

NO SE LO QUE SEA

AMBOS SIGUIERON CAMINANDO HASTA ENCONTRAR UN ESTABLECIMIENTO DONDE OLÍA DEMASIADO RICO

HARI, PODEMOS COMER AQUÍ?

CLARO, SI TU QUIERES

Y AL ENTRAR…

- HATORI, TOHRU !!! – GRITABAN DOS PEQUEÑOS AL UNÍSONO AL VERLOS APARECER POR LA PUERTA

- KISA, HIRO, QUE TAL COMO SE HAN PORTADO- PREGUNTO LA JOVEN DE PIEL BLANCA COMO LA NIEVA PERO CALIDA COMO LA BRISA DE LA PRIMAVERA, CON UNA SONRISA QUE SOLO ELLA PODÍA REGALA

- NOSOTROS SIEMPRE NOS PORTAMOS BIEN- DIJERON FINGIENDO OFENDERSE

- NO ES CIERTO- DIJO UN MUCHACHO DE CALCULADAMENTE UNOS 20 – 22 AÑOS MAS O MENOS- SON UNOS DEMONIOS CUANDO ME TOCA CUIDARLOS

- JEI MOMI COMO HAZ CRECIDO- DIJO HATORI PASANDO UN BRAZO POR ATRÁS DE LA NUCA DEL ALUDIDO

- PUES QUERÍAS QUE ME QUEDASE COMO CUANDO ME DEJASTE, HACE 4 AÑOS- DIJO QUITÁNDOLE LA EL BRAZO DE DETRÁS DE SU CUELLO MOLESTO

FLASH BACK

MOMIJIME TENGO QUE IR PERO TÚ DEBES QUEDARTE CON SHIGURE Y KIO., ELLOS TE VAN A CUIDAR BIEN TE JURO QUE NO BOY A TARDAR VOLVERÉ PRONTO TE LO JURO- DECÍA HATORI LLORANDO POR EL DOLOR DE SEPARARSE DE SU PEQUEÑO MOMIJI QUE LO SENTÍA COMO SU PEQUEÑO HERMANITO

NO ME DEJES HARI POR FAVOR LLÉVAME CON TIGO

NO PUEDO MOMI, YA ME TENGO QUE IR, CUÍDATE- LE DIO UN BESO EN SU FRENTE, Y LUEGO SE DIRIGIÓ A SHIGURE- POR FAVOR SHIGURE TE LO ENCARGO MUCHO

Y YO TE ENCARGO A MI PEQUEÑA FLORERITA

Y SINMAS LA PAREJA SALIO DE LA CASA DE LOS SOHMA

PORQUE SE VAN? POR QUE NO PUEDO IR CON ELLOS? POR QUE ME ABANDONAN?- DIJO DESCONSOLADO EL NIÑO LLENO DE LAGRIMAS Y DÁNDOLE PEQUEÑOS GOLPECITOS ALAS PIERNAS DE SHIGURE

MIRA ELLOS TIENEN QUE HUIR POR AHORA DEJA QUE SE ARREGLEN LAS COSAS Y ELLOS VOLVERÁN- DIJO EL PELINEGRO ABRAZANDO AL NIÑO EN UN INTENTO DE PROTEGERLO DEL DOLOR

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

TRANQUILO MOMI, ASE UNA SEMANA QUE REGRESARON, DEBERÍAS DE ESTAR CONTENTO

LO ESTOY, PERO ME HUBIERA LLEVADO- DIJO CASI LLORANDO

ENTIÉNDELO MOMI POR FAVOR TENÍAMOS QUE HUIR Y SI NO TE LLEVAMOS FUE POR QUE NO TENÍAMOS A DONDE IR NO FUE CON EL AFÁN DE ABANDONARTE SINO AL CONTRARIO SI HUBIESES IDO CON NOSOTROS TE HUBIESEN LAS TIMADO COMO A NOSOTROS- LE DIJO TOHRU TRATANDO DE CONSOLARLO Y ENSEÑÁNDOLE HERIDAS QUE YUKI LE PROVOCO TRATANDO DE QUE LES ENTENDIESE

QUIEN TE HIZO ESO?- DIJO EL RUBIO ACERCÁNDOSE Y TOCANDO CON DELICADEZA SU PIERNA

FUE YUKI HACE CUATRO MESES- EXPLICO MIENTRAS SE CUBRÍA

EL MONO QUE ERA EL DUEÑO DEL LOCAL, ENTRO A ESCENA SIN SABER DE LA PLÁTICA DE LOS PRESENTES

HOLA TOHRU, HATORI BIENVENIDOS A MI RESTAURAN ¿DESEAN COMER ALGO?- DIJO MUY SONRIENTE

CLARO NOS MORIMOS DE HAMBRE- CONTESTO TOHRU FINGIENDO QUE NADA HUBIESE PASADO CON UNA HERMOSA SONRISA QUE TRANQUILIZO EL AMBIENTE

AHORA LA SERPIENTE, EL MONO, LA OVEJA, EL TIGRITO, EL CONEJO, EL JABALÍ, EL GATO, EL DRAGÓN, LA VACA, Y LA PEQUEÑA ONIGIRI, COMÍAN Y PLATICABAN DE LO TRANSCURRIDO EN LA CASA DE LOS SOHMA MIENTRAS LA AUSENCIA DE LA PAREJA

FLASH BACK (EL PORQUE DE SU HUIDA)

DESPUÉS DE ROMPER LA MALDICIÓN DE LOS SOHMA, UNA NUEVA AMENAZA INVADE A LA JOVEN PELINEGRA.

CUANDO TOHRU POR FIN DEJA DE INSISTIR CON YUKI AL PERCATARSE DE QUE PELIGRIS SE HIZO NOVIO DE KAGURA TRATA DE RETIRASE DE YUKI PARA NO LASTIMARSE ELLA MISMA CUIDABA A LOS PEQUEÑOS, SE HACIA CARGO DE SUS TAREAS DIARIAS E IBA A SU TRABAJO SIN DARSE CUENTA YA CASI NO PASABA TIEMPO CON EL Y ESO LA HIZO OLVIDARSE DE YUKI PERO EL QUE REEMPLAZO SU ESTANCIA ENE. CORAZÓN DE TOHRU FUE HATORI QUE SIEMPRE IBA POR ELLA A SU TRABAJO Y ERA MUY ATENTO.

UN DÍA (DESCANSO DE ELLA) FUERON A UN HERMOSO PARQUE Y YA EN EL OCASO HATORI SE ARMO DE VALOR.

TOHRU, QUIERO PREGUNTARTE ALGO… - DIJO SOSTENIÉNDOLE LA MANO MIENTRAS SE ACOMODABA DELANTE DE ELLA

QUE PASA?- RESPONDE ALGO SORPRENDIDA DE LA ACTUACIÓN DE HATORI

TOHRU QUISIERAS - TRAGA SALIVA- SALIR CON MIGO… COMO MI NOVIA OFICIAL

HATORI – DIJO COLORADA COMO JITOMATE

COM PREN DE RÍA SI TU NO QUI QUIERES … DIJO TARTAMUDEANDO POR EL MIEDO DE QUE LO RECHAZARA

SI, SI QUIERO- CONTESTO SONROJADA LEVEMENTE Y CON SUS DULCES OJOS FIJADOS EN LOS DE EL

HATORI SE ACERCO CON UN POCO DE MIEDO PARA BESARLA

ELLA NO SABIA QUE HACER SERIA SU PRIMER BESO Y ESTABA MUY NERVIOSA

EL AL PERCATARSE SOLO ROZO UN POCO SUS LABIOS

- NO TE PREOCUPES SOLO DÉJATE LLEVAR A QUE LE TIENES MIEDO?

-ES QUE NO SE BE BESAR- DIJO APENADA

-TU TRANQUILA- Y SE ACERCO DE NUEVO AHORA SI BESÁNDOLA

MIENTRAS ELLOS ESTABAN EN SUS COSAS OTRA PERSONA ESPIABA CON ATENCIÓN

MMM CON QUE ME CAMBIAS POR ESE, PUES TE VAS A ARREPENTIR, AMBOS PAGARAN POR TRAICIONARME JAJAJAJAJA- SE REÍA EN SUS ADENTROS

PASO UNA SEMANA APARENTEMENTE TRANQUILA PERO EN LA HABITACIÓN DE YUKI…

HABER COMO LE ARE, TIENE QUE SER SUTIL Y EXACTO SIN ERRORES TIENE QUE SER PERFECTA MI VENGANZA… JAJA… TOHRU VAS A SER MÍA PASE LO QUE PASE ANTES QUE CUALQUIER OTRA PERSONA.

PASARON OTRAS DOS SEMANAS MAS, CASI TODOS LOS MIEMBROS DE LA FAMILIA HABÍAN SALIDO MENOS TOHRU Y YUKI, Y ENTONCES…

TOHRU, - DIJO YUKI FINGIENDO ASOMBRO – POR QUE NO FUISTE CON LOS DEMÁS

HA YUKI, ES QUE TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER Y ME ATRASE MUCHO

QUIERES QUE TE AYUDE?

NO GRACIAS YO PUEDO ADEMÁS SOLO ME FALTA LA COMIDA Y TU RECAMARA

ESTA BIEN SI QUIERES AL RATO TE ACOMPAÑO PARA IR AL MERCADO

BUENO SOLO UN MINUTO Y VAMOS

TOHRU SUBIÓ ALA RECAMARA Y COMENZÓ A LIMPIAR

SOLO LE FALTABA TENDER LA CAMA, ESTABA EN ESO CUANDO OYÓ LA PUERTA CERRARSE

YUKI QUE HACES- DIJO ASUSTADA PARÁNDOSE DE INMEDIATO DE LA CAMA

SABES ESTO LO TENIA PLANEADO PARA DESPUÉS PERO YO CREO QUE AHORA ES UN BUEN MOMENTO – ESTE DECÍA MIENTRAS SE ACERCABA ALA CAMA CON CARA DE LUJURIA Y QUITÁNDOSE EL CINTURÓN

YUKI ALÉJATE, POR FAVOR DÉJAME SALIR – DIJO LA PELINEGRA TODAVÍA MAS ESPANTADA

POR QUE, QUE ME VAS HA HACER, NO HAY NADIE QUIEN TE PUEDA AYUDAR POR MAS QUE GRITES NO HAY NADIE QUE TE ESCUCHE- DIJO EMPUJÁNDOLA SOBRE LA CAMA – VAS A SER MÍA, COMO TUVO QUE SER DESDE EL PRINCIPIO – LE DESGARRO SU VESTIDO Y LA INMOVILIZO

MIENTRAS FUERA DE LA DE LA PRIMERA CASA

Y HATORI DONDE ESTA – PREGUNTABA UN PREOCUPADO CONEJITO

AHORA VUELVE, FUE POR TOHRU ALA CASA

Y VA A TARDAR?

NO PEQUEÑO

NO SOY PEQUEÑO, YA SOY GRANDE- DIJO HACIENDO PUCHEROS

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

HATORI QUERÍA DARLE UNA SORPRESA A SU NOVIA Y NO TOCO Y ENTRO SIN AVISAR, SUBÍA LOS ESCALONES CON CUIDADO PARA HACER RUIDO PERO DE REPENTE ESCUCHO MUCHO RUIDO EL LA HABITACIÓN DE YUKI, ASÍ QUE CORRIÓ Y DE UN SOLO GOLPE ABRIÓ LA PUERTA Y ENCONTRÓ A YUKI TRATANDO DE ABUSAR DE SU PEQUEÑA NOVIA

QUÍTALE TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE ENZIMA MALDITO- LE GRITO MIENTRAS LO AGARRABA Y LO GOLPEABA PARA DEJARLO INCONCIENTE

ESTAS BIEN MI AMOR – DECÍA MIENTRAS SE DIRIGÍA A ELLA CON SU SACO PARA CUBRIRLA

CREO QUE SI- DIJO LLORANDO Y TODAVÍA TEMBLANDO

LARGUÉMONOS DE AQUÍ, EN EL CARRO TENGO ROPA EN EL CAMINO TE VISTES- DIJO MIENTRAS LE EXTENDÍA LA MANO Y OBSERVABA A YUKI QUE NO SE MOVIERA

NO, NO PUEDO CAMINAR – DIJO TOHRU YA EMPEZANDO A DESESPERARSE

VEN YO TE CARGO – LA TOMO DE UN BRAZO PARA ACOMODARLO DETRÁS DE SU CUELLO, SU BRAZO LO PASO DETRÁS DE LA DELICADA ESPALDA DE LA CHICA Y EL OTRO POR DEBAJO DE LAS PIERNAS DE LA MISMA Y YA AGARRÁNDOLA BIEN SALIO CORRIENDO DEL LUGAR

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

EN EL CARRO…

YA ESTAMOS CERCA DE LA PRIMERA CASA, YA TE ENCUENTRAS MEJOR

POR FAVOR NO LES DIGAS A LOS DEMÁS- DIJO CON LA MIRADA PERDIDA

QUE, QUE DICES, POR QUE, ESTAS LOCA, TENEMOS QUE DECIRLES, ESTO NO SE PUEDE QUE DAR ASÍ…

POR FAVOR EL ESTABA TOMADO – MINTIÓ TRATANDO DE CONVENCERSE A ELLA MISMA

YO NO LO VI TOMADO, LO VI EN SUS CINCO…- NO CONTINUO VIO CAER VARIA LAGRIMAS DEL ROSTRO DE TOHRU, CUBIERTO POR UN MANTO NEGRO, Y SOLO ATINO A ABRAZARLA PARA CONSOLARLA- ESTA BIEN, YO TE CUIDARE Y NO LO DIRÉ A LOS DEMÁS

LO SIENTO PERO POR AHORA ES TODO EN EL PRÓXIMO CÁP. CONTINÚO EL FLASH BACK ES QUE TODAVÍA NO SE COMO CONTINUARLO, ADEMÁS NECESITO SABER SI LES GUSTA O NO DEJEN REVIEWS QUE LOS NECESITO PARA CONTINUAR

BUENO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA


End file.
